


Mild annoyance

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Series: Sans/reader noodlets [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, I think sans has lost it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oc is dead, One Shot, Poor Papyrus, Sans is crazy, Suicide, everybody is sad, im a terrible person, im so sorry, sans is a jerk, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: Sans has a heart of stone. I wrote this a while ago, and had it saved in my notes. I figured maybe someone could get some use out of it?This is not a happy one shot. Depression and suicide are implied/mentioned. Be prepared for poorly written feels.





	

He looked up at the girl. Her pale body swayed as though it was in an imaginary breeze.  
The police were there, they had asked him questions.

Did she have any enemies? 

No, everyone loved her. Especially Papyrus.  
He had been enamored by the short redheaded girl who had suddenly come into their lives.  
He thought of her as his sister.  
He was the one who her death was going to affect the most.  
Although Undyne would be a close second. They had been only what could have been described as best friends. They had done everything together.

Had she been acting odd lately?

Anything to warrant her sudden suicide?

How the hell was he supposed to answer that?!  
He didn't even really pay attention to the way she normally acted, let alone lately!  
He knew that he was supposed to be her 'boyfriend,' but that was more Papyrus's idea than his!  
And what did it matter that he could practically hear her soul sing with yearning for him?! He wasn't interested in her in the least, not in her friendship, and certainly not romantically.

That had been the end of their questions when they realized that he was not the one to ask.

\------------------------

At most he was met with mild annoyance when he thought of her.  
But he pretended to like her. To return her affections, because Paps asked him to.

Papyrus wanted her to be happy.

And for what?! 

For her to find out that he had no interest in her whatsoever, and then go on feeling sorry for herself?!

To kill herself and leave all her friends behind to wonder what they did wrong?!

What the hell was she thinking?!

The worst part was that he couldn't even bring himself to be angry with her when he looked at her tearstained face, wide glassy brown eyes empty of the vibrant life they once held.

He tried to feel something as he looked at the stark contrast of the black belt on the deep purple bruise on her now paper white skin. Her blood still slowly draining from shallow cuts down the length of her limp forearms. Her red hair now so vibrant in comparison to her skin. Skin that used to be so flushed at all times that he was led to believe it held a permanent sunburn.

He couldn't feel anything. 

Not the grief that Undyne was clearly feeling as she sobbed on the floor with Papyrus clutching her tightly as he shook, a look of agony on his face, and orange tears staining his bones.

Not the remorse that Mettaton felt as he leaned heavily on a quietly tearful Alphys.

Not the guilt on Frisk's face when they realized that they couldn't reset, Toriel holding them tightly in more of an effort to comfort herself than the kid.

Not the regret evident in Flowey's little face for ever insinuating that they would be better off without her, his tiny leaves shook as Asgore clung to the small terracotta flower pot.

Nothing.

Everyone was there. Every monster had gathered around the small apartment.

Everyone felt something.

Everyone but him.

\---------------------------

Sans couldn't feel---- no, wait! What was that?  
Was-- was that relief?

A relieved laugh escaped his blank face, and soon enough he was smiling. 

He'd finally get to stop with the charade. He'd get to stop trying to be a 'thoughtful boyfriend', and buy her little gifts all of the time. He wouldn't have to deflect her kisses, and misguided concern.

A joyful giggle bubbled up from his chest.

He felt joy now too!  
And why not!?  
He was free!!

\--------------------------

He teleported away to his bedroom when he noticed people start to give him odd looks.  
He could claim later that he was laughing at himself for being so stupid.  
That he was angry with himself for letting the 'love of his life' go without a fight.

People would believe him.

They always did.

They trusted him.

He smiled as he lay down on his greasy and uncomfortable mattress, finally able to get a good night's sleep for the first time since he met her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a heartless monster....
> 
>  
> 
> .......Just like Sans......


End file.
